1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system for a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Motor vehicle steering systems can be produced in large series as power steering systems. They comprise a steering wheel actuated by the driver of the vehicle, at least one steered wheel and an actuator for boosting the steering movement initiated by the driver. Additionally such steering systems may include a steering lock which locks the steering wheel in order to avoid or impede theft of the vehicle. The steering lock engages only in specific steering wheel positions. Hence, the driver must turn the steering wheel to this locking position in order to engage the steering lock when shutting the vehicle down.
Known, moreover, are steering systems, for instance from DE-OS 40 31 316 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,371) or DE-OS 42 43 267, where a movement of an actuator, generally an electric motor, is superimposed by means of an actuator on the turning movements of the steering wheel actuated by the driver. The steered wheels are then activated depending on the overall movement thus obtained.
The objective of the present invention is to improve the safety and comfort of a power steering system as regards protection from theft.